Everything Changes
by Alea55
Summary: Finally its summer vacation but that means spending more time with her friends, which should be a good thing but Clary has started to develop feelings for one of her brother's best friends. Is anything even possible between the two of them…does he even like her that way.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction I hope you enjoy…please let me know if it worth continuing.**

**I don't own the characters only the plot**

* * *

Chapter 1

Clary's POV

Beep...Beep...

No...not yet...I hit the snooze button and try to get in another 5 minutes before I have to get up.

Knock Knock...

"Rise and shine Clary...its time to get up honey." mom says through the door.

I roll over and look at the clock...seriously I could have gotten at least another 10 minutes of sleep without being behind schedule I think to myself. Oh well can't change it now and if I go back to sleep mom will send Jonathan in here to wake me which I really don't want who knows what he'll do. I stretch getting out of bed and head to my attached bathroom to grab a quick shower. Once I get out of the shower I quickly blow dry my hair and then head to my closet to get dressed. After going through almost everything I own I decide to wear a tan tank with jean shorts and a pair of simple black flats.

I walk into the kitchen and Jon says "morning Clare...its about time you showed up; I know its the last day of school and all but we still have to be on time."

"Morning Jon, and by the way I'm not even late geez; I show up at roughly this time everyday," I reply sticking my tongue out at him joking with him.

"Well eat up quick so we can head to school...how about you meet me at my car and we can drive together," he says while heading for the door.

We arrive at school and Jon pulls into his normal parking spot. I jump out of the car and head towards Isabelle my best friend since we were kids she's like the sister I never had. As soon as she sees me headed towards her she races over to give me a hug once we break apart she wraps an arm around my shoulders and we head to our lockers.

"Can you believe its finally the last day of school...so excited for two months with no homework and no waking up early," she says to me.

"I know feel like its taken forever for this day to come now we just need it to be 3 and were free of this place," we both laugh as I say this and head to class.

We walk into class and spot Simon who is sitting at our usual table not paying attention so I give Iz a look and we quietly walk over and both bend next to him on either side and kiss him on the cheek. He jumps in surprise "Ah! Hi girls!" Iz and I laugh while Simon instantly turns bright red.

"Hi Simon," I reply while Iz says "Hey Si you excited for summer break?"

"Of course two months to spend with my two best girls where we can just chill and do nothing," he replies.

We smile and say "Awe we love you too Si."

Class starts and we all zone out since its the last day and nothing really matters that much besides this day ending. The morning seems to fly by because the next this I know its lunch which means only two more classes to go. I walk into the cafeteria with Simon on my left and Iz on my right were all laughing at something Simon said while we head in the direction of our usual table. I look up and see that Jonathan beat us to the table and he's sitting there with his best friends Alec and Jace who also happen to be Isabelle's brothers. At that moment Jace looks up from whatever Jon is saying and smiles when he sees me and I instantly look away and try to avoid his gaze. Simon, Iz and I reach the table with me still avoiding Jace's eyes when Jon says "So Clary I was just saying to Alec and Jace here that I think we should all go out to the beach house for the weekend to celebrate the end of school/the beginning of summer."

I turn first to Iz and then to Simon who both smile and say "sounds like a fun time," so I respond saying "Okay Jon, we're in."

Once school ends we all agree to head home and pack then meet back up at our house, which isn't hard since we are all neighbours.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter…I'm not exactly sure how often I will be able to upload new chapters so please bear with me.**

**I do not own TMI or characters**

* * *

Chapter 2

Jace POV

What was that about at lunch I think to myself while Alec drives Izzy and I home so we can get packed for our weekend away at the Morgenstern's beach house. I'm so stuck in my head about what happened between Clary and I at school today that I don't even hear Alec and Izzy calling my name.

"Jace...Jace...Jace!" Izzy says in a serious tone.

"What Izzy?" I reply looking confused feeling as if I've missed something.

"Are you going to get out of the car and pack or what, because neither of us are going to do it for you," she says with a smirk knowing I wasn't paying attention.

I get out of the car and head for the front door once inside I head directly for my bedroom knowing that Alec and Izzy are headed for their own rooms as well. I enter my room grabbing an empty duffel bag I then grab a couple pairs of shorts and shirts as well as a pair of swim shorts with a towel to go with; then I head for the bathroom to grab my toothbrush and once everything is in the duffle bag I head for the living room. I reach the living room at about the same time as Alec we both look at one another and smirk knowing we will be waiting at least another 15 to 20 minutes for Izzy since she is all about flash while Alec and I are both easy going. I decide to take my bag to the car to waste some and end up running into Simon who's head up the front walkway.

"Whoa there Simon...head up when you walk," I say to him with a grin.

"Sorry about that Jace, I guess I was just a little in my own head there."

"Don't worry about it, it happens to the best of us; so what were you all in your head about...wait let me guess one word and that word is Isabelle." As soon as I say Izzy's name Simon goes red, I give him a pat on the shoulder. Simon and Izzy recently started dating but its a new thing for Simon as Izzy is his first girlfriend. I take my bag to the car and toss it in the trunk then head back to the house happy to find that Izzy is ready to leave, we all head over to the Morgenstern's to see if Jon and Clary are ready to go.

"Hey guys," Jon says when he opens the door. "You guys ready to head out?" We all nod with smiles on our faces because we all can't wait to get away and have a fun weekend. "Great its going to be a blast just waiting on Clary she seems to be taking forever."

I look upstairs when Jon mentions his sisters name, and I see her the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. She heads downstairs with her bag and she rolls her eyes saying "I'm right here and I wasn't taking all that long Jon." I smirk at her comment to Jon but once again she won't meet my eyes. Man what is it with her this isn't like her at all I normally get at least some sort of reaction most times a glare but still at least its something compared to the nothing I'm getting now.

"Well now that we're all here let's head out, do we want to split up since we can't all fit in one car?" Jon asks.

I am about to say I will drive him and Clary when she speaks up, "I'll drive myself with Izzy and Si in my car and then you three can ride together."

"Come on Jon your with Alec and I in my car."

Clary POV

Once the boys leave I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding until now, after a few seconds I lead Iz and Si to my car so we can head out. We get in the car and head out, once we get on the road I look over at Iz and give her a smile and at the same time she gives me a confused look. Si picks that very moment to ask "So Clary what's going on with you and Jace today? I mean it seems like every time you two make eye contact you instantly look away and or turn beet red."

"Ah...no reason Si guess I have just been a little off is all."

"Come on Clare I know you and your not being honest with us," Si says.

"He's right Clare come on were your best friends we don't keep secrets from each other," Iz states.

"Guys I don't really know how to explain it can we just let it go for now, I promise once I figure this all out you guys will know right away," I reply. My two best friends look at one another and when they look back to my they instantly say, "of course we got you Clare." I give them each a smile knowing its the absolute truth that these two people will always have my back no matter what. I take the exit for the highway as we talk about nothing and listen to the radio. Iz starts singing to some song, in truth I'm not really paying much attention to them I am more focused on the road while also trying to figure out what's going on with me whenever I am around Jace. I try to figure when this all started and then it comes to me it was about 3 weeks ago. It was a nice summer day the sun was shining and it was warm out; it was the perfect day just to sit out and draw, I was out on the back deck sketching when Jace came up behind me and saw my picture. I tend to be very secretive about my art and I'm a perfectionist; however, on that day Jace caught me off guard when he came out to the back deck and spotted me sketching, he came right up behind me and said "that is a beautiful picture." I turned to look over my shoulder at him and I started to blush at being caught; however, I was also a little upset since my art is for my eyes only but I muttered a quick "thanks" as I headed for my room.

"Earth to Clary...come in Clary," Si says.

"Oh sorry what did you say Si?" I ask with a slight blush at being caught not listening.

"We asked how much longer til we get to your beach house," Iz tells me with a smirk.

"Oh not much further its just down this road," I reply as I turn onto the street going all the way to the end.

When we pull up to the house I notice that the guys are already out front and changed waiting in their swim shorts with towels around their necks. I quickly look at Jace while I put the car in park then step out of the car grabbing my bag from the back seat before heading for the house.

"Did you get a little lost on the way here sis?" Jon asks with a sarcastic smirk on his smug face.

I roll my eyes at him saying, "actually Jon I simply decided to take my time and enjoy the trip up. So which rooms of the spare rooms are available."

"Well Rissa obviously your room is free so you and Izzy can sleep there and the room next to your is free which Simon can use. Alec is in the room next to mine, so were just down the other hall and Jace is in the room beside Simon's." Jon tells me.

I grab Iz and Si pulling them in the direction of the rooms. We stop at my room when I turn to my best friends, "So this is my room Iz make yourself comfortable, and right next door is the room you can stay in Si."

Simons enters his room while Iz and I go into mine, so we can change and get ready to head to the beach. I set my bag down at the end of the bed and start to root through it to find my rainbow bikini, while Iz looks in her bag for hers. I go into the bathroom to change when I come back into the bedroom Iz goes to change. Once we finish changing we grab our towels and head back out to the front porch to meet up with everyone. When we reach the front porch I grab Iz's hand and say "come on guys let's get going." As we walk towards the beach I see Jon pass us to run up ahead and then out of the corner of my eye I see Jace heading this way as he passes us to catch up with Jon he says "cute suit Red." I instantly turn red and look away avoiding Jace's eyes; I realize now that I really like it when Jace compliments me...oh no I have a crush on one of my brothers best friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay I have been a little busy with work lately.**

**Thanks for all the follows, favourites, and reviews…I love knowing people are enjoying the story.**

**Please REVIEW and remember I own nothing but the plot thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Clary POV

As soon as the water comes into view I turn to Iz and Si, "lets race last one in the water loses." They look at me and say "your on Clare." I drop their hands and we count down 3...2...1...GO! We run towards the water I notice that I'm in the lead, but by taking my eyes off of what's in front of me as soon as I hit the water I end up running right into Jace as I start to fall back I feel arms grab me and hold me up.

"Careful where your going Red would hate to see you fall," Jace says while holding me up.

I reply with a quick thanks while trying to put some space between us, because its hard being in his arms while I'm trying to figure out exactly how I feel about Jace. When I try to pull away Jace says, "What's up with you Red I mean you have been acting really weird with me lately. Did I do something to make you mad?"

I look down and slightly blush, "No of course not I have just been in my own head a lot lately it happens sometimes." I look around for Iz hoping to make my way over to her but before I can find her someone splashes me. I look up in shock thinking it was Jace but when I follow Jace's gaze I see Jon and Alec laughing at us.

"Not paying attention again Rissa, honestly what are we going to do with you," he laughs. "I guess its a good thing Jace was there to catch you," he continues while laughing off and on.

Trying to just get away from this situation as well as getting everyone to stop looking at me I quickly laugh this off and say thanks to Jace again, then make my way towards Iz. When I reach her I whisper in her ear telling her, "lets get Jon and Alec" she smirks and nods. We innocently swim around trying to get near Jon and Alec without them Si catches on so he walks their way to act as a distraction. When we see both guys turn we rise up on either side of them and start splashing; this causes a huge water war to start. After a few minutes we all fall back laughing about how much fun that was.

"Well talk about a fun way to kick off summer vacation," Jace says and winks at me. I turn red, then grab Iz and pull her back towards the beach where our towels are.

Once we reach our towels we lay them out and decide to take a break and do some tanning, "so Clare what is going on with you and my brother I know earlier in the car you said that everything was confused and jumbled, but come on Clare something is definitely going on between you two."

I look over at Iz and close my eyes while laying back trying to figure out my response, "I don't know how to explain it Iz, everything is just so confusing. I mean one day were arguing and picking on each, then the next thing I know he's complimenting me and being nice." Iz gives me a look like I'm being crazy. "Look Iz for as long as I can remember Jace has sarcastic and overly annoying with me, but now he's being sweet and complimenting me." I wait as Iz processes everything I have said to her; she gets a shocked look on her face, "What is it?"

"Clare don't you see," I stare at Iz waiting for her to make sense, "Come on Clare think he randomly starts being nice and complimentary to you...Jace has a crush on you Clare."

I look at Iz like she's insane, I feel like my jaw has dropped to the sand. "No...I mean no way Jace has a crush on me, come on Iz your brother could have any girl he wanted why on earth would he like someone like me," even as I say those things inside it feels like my heart just skipped a beat.

"Clare you are a wonderful girl I mean absolutely amazing and my brother would be lucky to have someone like you, you need to stop being so hard on yourself. Now answer me this do you like Jace, I mean do you have feelings for him is that why your always blushing around him now?"

I look Iz square in the eye thinking about what she just said then a give her a slight nod but before she can say anything I stop her by saying, "Iz promise me you won't say anything or get involved, I need to think on also of this I'm gonna go back to the house if anyone asks I have a headache and went for some Advil." She gives me a smile and a quick nod as I get up wrapping my towel around me then head for the house.

Jace POV

I look over my shoulder and see Izzy and Clary laying out in the sun, I look at Clary and smile thinking she looks beautiful. I get out of the water and walk towards my towel which is a little ways away from the two girls. When I reach my towel and start to dry off while trying not to bring attention to myself as I try to hear what they are talking about. I hear Izzy mention my name but I can't make out what she said about me then I hear Clary say something about a crush and about me being able to get any girl I wanted. For a minute I'm shocked oh god has Izzy figured it out and did she just tell Clary I have a crush on her. I'm excited about the possibility of Clary knowing the truth but worried about being possibly rejected especially after hearing Clary saying I could have any girl I want; it's true that girls seems to fawn all over me but there is only one girl I want however she doesn't seem to feel the same way. I don't hear Izzy and Clary talking anymore so I give a quick look over my shoulder and see Clary headed back to the house and Izzy looking right at me, but then she heads of towards Simon.

With everyone busy back in the water I head off towards the house in the hopes of catching up with Clary to find out what all Izzy told her and to find out why she has been acting so strangely towards me. When I reach the house I notice a sandy trail leading towards Clary's closed bedroom door I knock saying, "Clary...you okay?" Before I can step back the door swings open with a shocked Clary staring up at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked while nervously running my hand through my hair. She shakes herself out of her thoughts, "oh know just a little shocked to see you here is all," she says walking back to her bed and I follow.

"Sorry if this is a little awkward I was just worried that what your brother said may have upset you or something...don't listen to what he said we all get distracted from time to time; me being there to catch you was just lucky." I say smiling at her.

"Oh no its not that I'm just a little in my own head lately trying to figure out somethings."

"Can I ask about what? I mean I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything." She looks away and mumbles something that I can't quite make out.

"What was that you are going to have to speak up there Red." I say.

She looks at me then looks away saying, "I can't it's too embarrassing."

"Come on Red its just you and I here; plus I promise I won't laugh or make any stupid comments," I say praying she will open up to me.

She drops her head into her hands for a few minutes then looks up at me and says one word, "you."

"Me? What about me?" I say with a puzzled look on my face.

"I don't get you, you confuse me," she says but before I can interrupt she continues, "one day we fight and or bicker about everything, but then the next you're complimenting me. I just don't get what's going on anymore I can't seem to make sense of things. I'm not used to this and I don't know how to react or how to think about this more specifically you...Jace help me understand."

I take a deep breath trying to reign in my emotions and thoughts why I try to figure out how to answer what she just said. "Look Clary I'm going to be honest with you here, because you deserve that but I want you to hear me out fully before you say anything." She nods while I take a breath trying to build up the nerve to tell her what I have wanted to say for months. Here goes nothing I say to myself while out loud I say, "Clary in the last couple of months I have come to realize that I like you, I'm not simply referring to being friends; what I mean is I have feelings..." before I can finish my sentence Clary faints.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews as well as the follows and ****favourites.**

**I always like reading what you have to say and remember I don't own the TMI**

* * *

Chapter 4

Clary POV

I come back around hearing someone calling my name. "Clary...Clary wake up...please wake up."

I slowly blink my eyes open and look up into Jace's own golden eyes. I instantly recall our earlier conversation especially Jace's last words and I turn from embarrassment; I mean did he actually say that he like me and not just as a friend.

"Clary please say something, I didn't mean to scare you I just wanted you to know my side of things; I'll understand if you don't feel the same way if you just want to be friends I will accept that I just felt that you deserved to know the truth."

I take a few a minutes to reflect on everything that Jace said, then after I take a deep calming breath I respond with something I never thought I'd say to the guy in front of me, "I...I like you too." To my amazement Jace leans over and kisses me and I give a little jump back breaking the kiss out of shock. Jace smiles at me and I smile back with a slight blush after that kiss.

"Your very cute when you blush...I mean your cute all the time but the blush adds a nice pink colour to your cheeks." Jace says and I turn even redder while drop my eyes. Jace reaches over and lifts my face back to his, "please don't hide from me Clary you're beautiful and something so beautiful shouldn't be hidden away."

I smile and say, "okay I'll try to work on that but it might take some time as I have spent the 16 years trying to stay under the radar." Jace leans in a gives me another quick kiss then pulls away saying, "we should get back before everyone starts to wonder where we snuck off too."

We both rise from the bed and Jace takes my hand leading me back to the front of the house as we exit the house I turn to look up and him to see him smiling at me; I give him a smile in return. As we approach the beach I pull Jace up short and remove my hand from his; I see the sad look in his eyes so I explain my decision, "Jace I'm not trying to hurt you or be secretive but I think we need to talk about what we are to one another before coming out about all of this to the others; especially because I need to figure out how to tell Jon." He surprises me by nodding and saying, "of course we will talk about all of this later." I smile up and him and head off looking for Iz and Si.

Jace POV

From the moment I hear Clary say "I like you too," I can't stop myself from leaning forwards and kissing her. She jumps almost as soon as my lips come into contact with hers and I can't help my smirk she is so adorable and she doesn't even seem to realize it when she blushes and turns away I can't help myself from reaching over and telling her how beautiful she truly is. Clary has a beauty that deserves to be put on display for the world to see because her beauty is true and natural; she doesn't try to be someone else she's just herself.

"We should get back before everyone starts to wonder where we snuck off too," I tell her because I know she would be completely embarrassed if everyone showed up here at the house to find us in her room so close together. I take her hand in mine as we make our way back to the front of the house then head back to the beach. I can almost see the beach when Clary stops us and removes her hand from mine; I can't help the sad look that passes over my face, but she explains that she wants to figure out what we are to one another and where this is headed before she comes out about her feelings for me. Even though it hurts I know she's right I mean just look at my past I was famous for being a heartbreaker, so why wouldn't she want to be completely sure of her feelings for me. Plus telling Jon was going to be tough he's very protective of Clary and just because I'm one of his best friends won't mean anything, since Jon knows my history with women. I run my hand through my hair and nod saying "of course we can talk about this later." I watch Clary head straight for Izzy and Simon, then I head for Jon and Alec who are looking at me with a questioning glance when I arrive I tell them, "I notice Clary go up to the house and wanted to make sure she was okay."

"So was she okay? Did something happen during our water fight?" Jon asks nervously.

"Oh no she's fine, she had a slight headache so she went back to the house for some Advil but she said she was feeling much better on our way back down." I say hoping that Jon buys it. He nods his acceptance to my relief and simply glimpses over a Clary as if assessing her from afar to be sure she's alright.

"So what's the plan now guys?" I ask.

"Actually its funny you should ask I was just saying the Alec that I think we should head back up to the house for dinner and then maybe after when it gets dark we could have a bonfire. What do you think?" Jon replies.

"That sounds like a plan to me lets grab the others and head back. We picked up burgers on our way here how does BBQ sound? I ask knowing the guys can't say no to BBQ. They both nod so we walk over to where Izzy, Simon, and Clary and standing around talking when we get there Jon repeats the plans for the rest of the night when all three nod in agreement we head back to the house. On our way back to the house I walk past Clary and brush my hand against her; I couldn't help myself I miss the feel of her hand in mine. I smile at her as I pass which she responds to with a smile before going back to her conversation with Izzy. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jon looking my way I immediately continue on hoping he didn't see anything, because I know that if he did Clary would be upset as she wanted to wait before telling Jon that we have feelings for one another. Oh well let's just hope he missed that little hand action but either way I won't know til we reach the house because the last thing Jon would want to do is create a scene that would embarrass and or upset his little sister.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for your reviews as well as the follows and favourites.**

**Please enjoy and review…also I only own the plot not any of the characters**

* * *

Chapter 5

Clary POV

When we all arrive at the house I notice Jon looking at me with what looks to be a questioning expression. Before I can figure out what's on his mind Iz pulls me to my room where were both staying so we can change out of our wet swim suits. As soon as we enter the room Iz turns to me, "come on Clare time to make you look super cute so that Jace can't take his eyes off of you."

"No wait Iz we can't do that." I tell her.

"Why not Clare you like Jace you told me so and I know Jace likes you. I'm not saying that anything big has to happen between you two, but if you do want something with him why not make him work for it." Iz says to me.

I laugh a little at this, "that's not what its about Iz, the fact is Jace and I need to figure out what we want before telling everyone especially Jon; you know how protective he is he would freak if he found out."

Iz look at me then shrugs and sighs, "okay fine your right, but you realize Jace isn't one to hide how he feels so you better find him and figure this out quick.

"Why do you make this sound like I'm in trouble?" I ask.

"Come on Clare use your head," she says poking me, "think about it walking back here you and Jace grazed hands and by the way your blushing at this I'm going to guess you missed the fact that Jon saw you guys."

I stare at Iz for a few minutes before I shout, "WHAT!" "Oh god Iz he's going to freak, I have to find him and quick." I quickly pull a shirt on has I already changed into shorts and race out of the room with Iz shouting after me.

Jace POV

I brush my hand against Clary's then smile at her before walking on ahead, in my head I know that I shouldn't have especially with everyone around but I couldn't help myself I missed the feeling of touching her. I reach the house before the rest of the group and head for my room to change I call back over my shoulder, "I'll change then help with the BBQ and shit." I enter my room turning to close my door but before I can some slips a foot in the way pushing the door open; which is when I see Jon standing in the doorway with Alec right behind him. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Jace we need to talk," Jon says to me with Alec looking a little nervous.

"Sure come on in." I say moving out of the way so that they can enter. Jon walks in but before Alec can follow he asks him if we can speak with me alone. I nod to Alec that it's fine since I'm pretty sure I know what this is about and I also know that Clary would rather less people know at least until we talk. Once Alec walks away I move to shut the door and as soon as I hear the click of the latch, Jon starts, "seriously Jace my sister you have to be fucking kidding me, there is no way in hell I will let her become your newest passing fancy. I know your history with girls better then most and I won't let that happen to my sister," before he can say anything else I interrupt, "Woah Jon I know I don't have the best track record with girls and I respect you wanting to protect your sister as I would do the same with mine. But Jon I need you to hear me when I say this I really like her more then any of the girls in my past hell I might even love her and I would rather die then let something or someone hurt her."

Jon looks at me with a dumbfounded expression on his face for a couple seconds, "Excuse me...did you Jace Lightwood just use the would love in the same sentence where you were talking about a girl?"

I run my hand through my hair nervously thinking oh shit I just did use the word love I think for a second then answer Jon honestly, "Jon I believe I could...I mean I already like Clary more then I have any other girl. For once in my life I want to be open and honest with a girl, I want to be exclusive with her and only her." I say this all looking Jon in the eyes wanting him to see in my face the truth of my words, but before he can say anything I hear someone run down the hall and Clary shout, "Jon! Jon we need to talk!"

Clary POV

I race down the hall headed for Jon's room, "Jon! Jon we need to talk!" I shout as I go. Unfortunately there is no sign of Jon anywhere when I reach Jon's bedroom I start banging on his door yelling to open up and that we have to talk, but no answer. Alec comes out of the room he's staying in and comes over saying, "Clary he's not in there, are you okay?"

I look at him thinking not here where else could he be and then it hits me, he's already gone after Jace oh god. "I'm okay just need to talk to my brother is all."

"Sure last place I saw him was at the room Jace is staying in, he said needed to talk with him." Alec tells me and now with my suspicion confirmed I go weak feeling as if I'm going to collapse, but before I fall Alec grabs me asking if I'm okay; however, instead of answering I tear up and mutter, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for all the great reviews and the follow/favs**

**I don't own any of these characters...just the storyline**

**Please continue to review and let me know your thoughts**

* * *

Chapter 6

Clary POV

I come back to my senses after a few minutes and find myself in Alec's arms and he's muttering calming words to me which I realize are actually helping as I no longer have the urge to burst into tears. I look up at him and see a worried expression on his face, "thank you" I say with a slight smile hoping to reassure Alec that I'm okay.

He smiles down at me, "hey you okay now."

"Um...ya I'm good. Alec can you do me a favour?" I ask realizing now that were seated on the couch.

"Sure Clary whatever you need." he responds immediately.

"Can you go find Iz for me, I really need to talk to her." I say feeling tear welling up at the thought of Jon talking to Jace...god I need my best friend right now. Alec must have noticed the tears or heard it in my voice, because he almost immediately Alec gets up putting me on the couch pulling a blanket on top of me before he nods and heads for the hall. When Alec leaves I pull the blanket around my tighter hoping Iz will walk in any minute, but I end up closing my eyes before anyone arrives.

A little while later I wake up to someone rubbing circles on my back and whispering to me that everything is going to be okay. As I open my eyes I realize that I know that voice...it's Iz, when I open my eyes I see Iz sitting right next to me when our eyes meet she smiles at me. I slowly realize that we aren't alone in the room; I sit up and notice that everyone is in here sitting around me all looking worried when my eyes land on Jace he looks not only nervous but also a little sad, he gives me a small smile. I smile back at him to show that I'm okay and then I turn slightly my eyes landing on Jon and I start to tear up remembering what's happened today; before I know it Jon kneels down in front of me and wraps me in a hug whispering, "Rissa please don't cry." I immediately hug him back whispering, "Jon I'm...I'm sorry...I didn't mean for it to happen it just kind of did."

"Can everyone clear out the room please, so I can talk to my sister alone for a minute." Jon says looking everyone in the eye.

They all nod making their way to the exit. Iz gives my hand a quick squeeze before getting up and making her way to the door I smile at her and see Jace looking my way as he walks to the door I give him a nod as well as a reassuring smile. Once everyone leaves and we're alone Jon clears his throat bringing my attention back to him, but before I can say anything he shakes his head, "wait" he says. He comes up on the couch and pulls me against him running his hand up and down my back, "Rissa you have nothing to be sorry for okay, if anyone should be apologizing it's me."

I look up at him with a confused expression on my face, "what do you have to be sorry for Jonny?" I ask him using my nickname for him from when I was little.

He looks over at me placing a kiss to the top of my head, "Rissa I saw you and Jace brush hands on the walk back to the house, but not only that I saw the looks on both your faces the smiles; I may have slightly over reacted to this when we got back to the house I went to Jace's room to confront him about what I saw."

I shake my head and feel tears running down my cheeks not wanting what he just said to be true, not wanting him to have gone to Jace about me; I quickly swipe them away before Jon notices them, but I'm not quick enough. Jon runs his hand along my hair smoothing it, "it's okay Rissa, Jace told me everything he told me about how he feels and he told me about your little talk earlier today."

"Jon please don't be mad it just kind of happened; in truth I'm not even sure how everything came about. I keep running things over through my head and I'm starting to think that I always cared for him but that I didn't fully understand the feelings so simply ignored them and hid them by arguing with Jace acting like I didn't really care." I tell him.

"Oh...Rissa I could never by mad at you, all I want is for you to be happy in life. I'm not going to lie would I rather you liked someone else, yes but only because I know Jace's history with girls and I don't want to see you get hurt." Jon says to me.

I put my arms around Jon and pull him into a hug while a tear slides down my cheek at how much he cares for me. I know Jon just wants me to be safe and I appreciate that more then anything, "I love you Jon, thank you for caring." He hugs me back saying, "I love you too Rissa always, and I will always have you back no matter what; however, as your big brother I have got to ask are you sure about this."

I pull back from him so he can see my face so I can be sure he can see the truth in my eyes. "Yes Jonny I'm sure, I can't explain it but I feel safe with him and loved as if part of me was missing until now." Jon smiles at me and nods, I know he hears the truth in my voice and even more I know even though he isn't happy about this he is willing to try to accept it and for that I'm grateful.

Jace POV

As I exit the living room I look over my shoulder and smile at Clary then head in the kitchen's direction in order to start on dinner; I mean we still have to eat so might as well be somewhat helpful. I'm pulling out the hamburgers from the freezer when I hear the others enter the kitchen as soon as I turn around it starts. "Jace what did you do?" Alec asks and I can't help but simply stare for a minute.

"Me...what? Alec I didn't do..." before I can get another word out he says, "come on Jace I'm not stupid something obviously happened between you and Clary, since first Jon talks to you alone and now he's in the living room alone with her."

This is ridiculous I think to myself my own brother won't even let me finish a sentence, I mean yes my past track record isn't the best when it comes to girls. I have always loved sports even as a child and I have always been a quick study, there isn't really a sport that I didn't excel at; anyways when I started high school I decided I was going to tryout for a bunch of the school teams. I was great I made the football team, basketball team, soccer team and rugby team. I was popular and I mean it was great at first all the girls loved me, I got invited to all the parties and even better I got to enjoy all this with my two best friends Jon and Alec since we made all the same teams. However, at the same time the popularity started to get to me. I started dating a different girl every other week sometimes more then one girl at a time, but I never felt for any of them what I feel for Clary. I realize Alec is still looking at me for an explanation with regards to what is going on I decide to just be honest since I'm pretty sure he's the only one in the dark on all of this, "Alec I have a thing for Clary and Jon figured it out when we were walking back to the house." I explain to him everything that has gone on today both my conversation with Clary earlier as well as my more recent conversation with Jon.

Alec nods in understanding, "that's why she whispered I'm sorry."


	7. Chapter 7

**Just ****wanted to thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing..I love to know your thoughts and if you have ideas feel free to let me know**

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Clary POV

After a few more minutes of talking and about a million more reassurances that we were okay and that everything was going to be fine, plus he made me promise to be careful and very sure of everything before putting my heart on the line. We enter the kitchen to find the others all talking and doing their own thing. Alec and Jace outside standing at the BBQ talking it almost looks as if Alec is trying to reassure or comfort Jace. Jon grabs the hot dogs that were left on the counter and heads outside to join them, while I join Iz and Si who are making a nice caesar salad to go with dinner. I come up behind them and wrap my arms around both of them, "hey guys how goes the salad making?" I ask with a smirk.

They both turn slightly smiling at me, "Hi Clare..Hey how are you feeling," they both say as they try talking at the same time.

"I'm better now that Jon and I talked about everything. He took it better then I thought he would, don't get me wrong he's still trying to wrap his head around this but I can accept that," I say smiling at them. "Come on guys lets head outside see if the guys needs anymore help with dinner." We walk outside chatting away about our plans for the rest of summer and how much fun were going to have. I feel a tap on my shoulder, when I turn to look over my shoulder I see its Jace who tapped me.

"Hey Jace." I say.

"Hey Clary, would it be alright if we went inside to talk before dinner's ready?" he asks looking very nervous.

"Sure lead the way." I say smiling up at him. He take me hand leading me inside, we sit down at the table in the kitchen.

"Clary I know a lot has happened today and I wanted to check to make sure you were okay." he says nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm okay Jace, but thank you for asking," I reply looking down with a slight blush creeping into my cheeks. Jace uses his hand to lift my head back up to him and he says, "Clary don't be shy your and please don't hide from me beautiful with or without blushing, your always beautiful."

I smile at his words no one has ever told me I look beautiful especially a boy and looking in his eyes I can see the truth in his words. As I look up at him I can't help but stare my eyes linger on his lips and the memory of our earlier kiss comes back to the forefront of my mind. Jace looks at me with a sense of passion and heat in his eyes, he slowly lowers his head to mine and I can't seem to help myself I close the distance between us pressing my lips to his. I break the kiss quickly knowing in my mind that even though Jon is trying to accept this it is probably best not to push it right now. As a pull away Jace looks at me with sadness in his eyes, "Hey don't look at me like that, I just don't want to push this on Jon he's trying to come to grips with it but I don't want to do anything that may jeopardize this." I say with a smile.

Jace nods his head in understanding and brings my hand to his mouth for a quick kiss before simply sitting there holding it. "Clary I need to ask you something," I nod for him to continue, "Alec told me that when he was bringing you to the living room you muttered that you were sorry; what are you sorry about? Is it that you like me, is that why you said sorry?"

I look at him confused for a moment and then remember what he's talking about and realize this is why he's so nervous. It was when I went looking for Jon wanting to explain everything before he got to Jace. "Oh Jace I say squeezing his hand, no I'm not sorry about the fact that I like you. I was saying sorry about the fact that I couldn't get to Jon to explain everything before he went and found you, but he told me you explained everything and I appreciate that." This brings a smile to his face which causes one to form on my own face.

"It's no problem Clary he deserved to know and more importantly I needed to be the one to tell him, because of my history with the girls around school, and just like I told him I want you to know that the feelings I have for you are stronger then any I have ever felt before; which is why I want to ask if you would be my girlfriend." Jace says shocking me for a couple seconds as I process everything he just said.

Jace POV

There I go laying my heart on the line; I can't even believe I just said all that, I mean every word of it is true but I have never been one for showing my emotions. Now if only Clary would just say something, anything really; I mean the suspense of where her feelings lie is killing me. I sit next to her holding her hand drawing sweet circles on her hand.

"Jace...I like you too you make me feel special and safe, you make me feel something I have never felt before." she says.

I snap back to attention at her words and I smile; which she returns, but before I can speak she continues on. "I can't define everything I feel right now Jace, but I know in my heart that this," she squeezes my hand while she says "feels right." I blink smiling like I have never smiled before, "So does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" I ask.

"Yes Jace, I will be your girlfriend, but we have to take things slow." she replies.

I instantly jump up and pull her to me hugging her and placing a kiss to the top of her head. I never in my life thought that I could be this happy let alone that a girl could make feel like this. We head back outside to join everyone hand in hand; when we exit the house everyone looks at us, and I can't help the smile playing across my face. When we sit down at the table I look around at all of our friends and then I squeeze Clary's hand thinking to myself 'I am the luckiest guy in the world.' Just then Jon leans over whispering, "take care of her." I look at him and respond saying, "always."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait I have started re-reading my BDB series to get ready for the new book.**

**I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Chapter 8

Clary POV

Jace pulls me to him after I agree to give us a shot; I still can't even believe that he likes me so much that he asked me to be his girlfriend. As we head back outside I smile to Iz to let her know that everything is okay. I take the seat next to Jace at the table and he takes my hand giving it a squeeze as he squeezes my I smile thinking to myself 'wow this person is all mine;' I never thought that this would happen especially with how Jace has avoided any type of exclusive relationship with girls in the past. As we eat I hear conversations going on all around me but I don't participate in any, because I'm stuck in my head thinking about how happy I am with where my life is at this very moment. I start to realize that I only ever disagreed and fought with Jace in the past to hide my true feelings for him. I'm brought back to the present when someone calls my name and Jace squeezes my hand. "So Clary what do you think of the movie idea before the bonfire?" Jace asks.

I blush and say, "Sorry what was that about a movie?"

"Well we were thinking that since it's still light out why not watch a movie, and then once the sun sets we can have a bonfire on the beach." Iz says.

"Sounds good to me." I reply.

Once we clean up our dishes we head to the living room for the movie. I walk in with Iz and Si, they decide to sit together on the loveseat while I walk over to the couch where Jace is sitting. When I get within reaching distance Jace pulls me to him and giggle with a slight blush to my cheeks, I try to pull away and sit next to him but Jace refuses to release me. Jace kisses along his way along my neck making his way to my collarbone when Jon comes into the room clearing his throat before saying, "get a room you two...scratch that." I pull away from Jace to sit next to him instead of sitting on his lap while Jon comes to join us on the couch and Alec sits in the chair next to the couch causing me to feel embarrassed about our actions mere moments ago. "So what movie does everyone want to watch?" I ask.

"HUNGER GAMES!" Iz shouts while Si grimaces next to her.

"NO WAY!" The guys shout in response. "That's all you ever want to watch Iz." Jace and Alec say together, while chuckle knowing it's true since we watch it at every sleepover we have.

"How about Resident Evil?" Si asks.

I look at Iz and see her nervous facial expression knowing it matches mine. I have seen the movie once or twice before but it occasionally freaks me out with how gory it can get at parts especially during the death scenes. Jace leans into me and whispers, "Don't worry Clary I'll protect you and you can snuggle in if you get scared." I slightly blush and nod. Jon looks at us and laughs saying, "put it in Simon since it was your pick by the way please tell me you brought the entire series with you." Si smirks "you know it."

I shake my head at the two of them looking from Si to Jon then lean over to Jon and whisper, "thought you weren't to sure about me and Jace, so why are you voting for a movie that will most likely end with me snuggled up to him?"

"Rissa I want to show you that I'm willing to work on accepting this relationship." Jon replies giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I lean over hugging Jon and whisper, "thanks" with tears in my eyes at the strides Jon is willing to take for me.

"I love you Rissa, don't you ever doubt that." Jon says hugging me back.

As soon as the movie starts I move to lean on Jace and he wraps his arms around me instantly while placing a light kiss on the top of my head, while out of the corner of my eye I see Jon looking over and smiling at us which causes me to smile too. I jump when the mob of zombies surround the main characters especially when they grab and drag the one guy into the elevator biting and killing him. I snuggle in closer to Jace at this and I feel him rubbing my back most likely trying to reassure me, which helps until the mutant creatures appear causing me to let a soft yelp as I bury my head in Jace's shoulder. After the movie ends I look over to Iz and see her looking as freak out as I feel.

"So how did you find the movie?" Jace asks.

I smile up at him, "definitely better with someone to snuggle up with thanks."

He smiles back and gives me a quick peck, "no problem and I enjoyed being able to snuggle with someone too."

"So is everyone still up for a bonfire tonight or do we want to pass on it for today?" Jon asks.

Everyone responds positively and we head towards the beach.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter...I will try to make the next one longer**

**Please review...I love to hear your thoughts**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please enjoy the newest chapter...thanks for all the love I really appreciate it since this is my first fanfic.**

**Cassandra Clare owns the characters not me.**

**Please continue to review and let me know your thoughts**

* * *

Chapter 9

Clary POV

I walk out to the fire pit on the beach with Iz and Si, we all walk arm and arm dragging a cooler behind us enjoying the relaxation of summer vacation. I see Jon, Alec, and Jace headed our way with the firewood, "need any help there boys?" I ask.

"No were good Rissa, but thanks for the offer." Jon replies with a smirk.

I smile and sit next to Iz who's sitting in between Si's legs with his arms wrapped around her waist; I'm so happy for my two best friends. Jace comes to sit next to me after dropping off his load of firewood. As soon as he sits down next to me I feel his arm going around my shoulders pulling me closer and I go willingly enjoying the feel of him. Alec sits on the other side of Iz and Si while I watch Jon light the fire; once the wood catches I lean in to bask in the warmth. Before Jon comes to sit down next to Jace and I he goes to grab a drink from the cooler; he also passes drinks out to the rest of us and we all mutter a quick thanks.

"So who's up for a game of truth or dare?" Iz asks.

"Let's do it!" everyone agrees and we decide on a round of rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first. Jon loses so he's up first.

"Truth or dare Jon?" Iz asks.

Jon instantly replies with, "Dare of course."

Iz sits there for a second pondering before looking straight a Jon with a smirk, "Jon I dare you to run into the water naked." I laugh thinking what a start to the game looking from Iz and Jon rolling my eyes of course my brother has to be the guy who gets dared to get naked. Jon starts laughing and replies saying "dare totally accepted," Jon stands up stripping down to his boxers before turning away to remove those for which I'm grateful.

"Alright guys I'll see you in a few," he says as he races towards the water running straight in before diving under the water while he's still in the water Jace runs a towel down to him. Jon makes his way back to us with the towel wrapped around his waist grabbing his clothes to go off to get dressed, when he returns he asks Simon, "truth or dare?"

"Um...truth," Si replies.

"Okay Simon, how long did you have a crush on Isabelle before you actually built up the nerve to ask her out?" Jon asks smiling at the couple.

Simon turns Iz around to face at him so she could see his response straight on, "I have not only liked you but loved you since I first met you in fifth grade when you asked me for a pencil after yours broke." Iz and Si both slightly blush at his response then Iz leans into kiss Si when they breakaway she says, "I love you too Si," which causes him to smile before kissing her again. Si turns to me, "truth or dare Clare?"

I smirk and respond saying "dare Si." Si thinks it over for a second before smirking at Jace and saying, "Clare I dare you to spend the rest of the game in Jace's lap and every 10 minutes you have to kiss him."

I look up at Jace with a light blush who smiles at me, I quickly stand up moving to sit in Jace's lap turning around to kiss him. I feel Jace smile against my lips, which causes me to smile as well before we break the kiss. I turn back around facing towards Alec, "so truth or dare Alec?"

Alec looks around and responds shyly, "truth."

After a few moments of silence I decide to ask Alec something we have all been wondering about for awhile, "Alec is there anyone back at school or in town who your interested in?" As soon as I finish my question I see Alec turn beat red and he seems shocked to be asked. After a few silent seconds Alec drops his head trying to regain himself when he looks up he speaks one word, "yes." We all look ready to pounce on this new information to learn more about who has caught Alec Lightwood's attention but before any of us can speak Alec says, "not right now guys...I'm not ready to talk about it yet, but when I am you all will be the first to hear about it."

We all nod at Alec's words and I say, "of course whatever you want Alec, but please remember we are all here for you whenever you are ready to talk."

"Thanks guys I really appreciate that; now it's your turn Jace truth or dare?" Alec asks.

I turn to look at Jace and when our eyes meet he smirks and says to everyone's surprise, "truth." We all look around as this is the first time Jace has ever chosen truth in all the times we've ever played. Alec looks around then looks at Jace and asks, "what are you looking for out of your relationship with Clary?" When Alec finishes his question I feel the blush creep into my cheeks adding to the shocked expression that I am fairly sure is already on my face. Jace leans in and presses his lips to mine in a soft kiss while squeezing my hand in reassurance. Jace looks up at everyone while continuing to hold my hand, "I want to be happy as well as make Clary happy, and I want to love and learn everything I can about her," at the end he's looking at me with love and adoration in his eyes. I smile and kiss him while tears run down my face from his sweet words and say, "I want to love, learn, and be happy with you too."

"Who knew Jace could be so sweet and heartfelt." Si says.

"All it took was for me to find the right girl," he replies with a quick kiss bringing a smile to my face.

We all decide to get a refill on drinks before starting round 2. Once I finish my drink I look around seeing everyone else finishing up, so I say "let's get round 2 started I'm up first." Jace gives me a quick shoulder massage while Si turns to me after a quick kiss to Iz saying, "truth or dare?"

"Come on Si you know the answer already...dare." I reply smiling.

"Okay Clary I dare you to do a back handspring in your bra and panties," I smirk knowing this will be fun as I was into gymnastics as a young girl, I couldn't get enough I enjoyed the idea of constantly challenging myself. I kiss Jace then stand up undressing as I move away from the group and the bonfire, I do a few quick stretches to help with my flexibility. I smile at everyone then take off with a running start then I reach down planting my hands on the ground and flipping myself over when I land I smile to the group. When I go to take a step in the direction of the group I collapse to the ground in pain grabbing my leg and I let out a scream, "AHHHHHH!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the positive feedback**

**I'm sorry for not updating I have been busy with work**

* * *

Chapter 10

Jace POV

We all start laughing at cheering at we watch Clary runs off to complete her dare, I smile watching her do something that she absolutely loves. Clary has always loved a challenge she's loved to complete with not only herself, but others as well. We all start cheering and clapping as soon as she lands; when she goes to take a step she collapses, I'm up and running when I hear her scream which makes me run even faster. When I reach Clary I drop down next to her and lean over her, "Clary it's okay tell me where it hurts but don't try to move at all." I say to her while the others arrive.

"My leg Jace it hurts...it hurts so much please make it stop," Clary says as Jon drops down next to me looking worried; I pat him on the back while letting him know what Clary said about her leg. I slowly move down looking over her to see what the problem is; when I get to her left knee I see the issue and I look over my shoulder seeing Izzy with tears in her eyes and looking scared.

"Izzy can you go back and get her clothes please," I try to reassure her with my facial expressions and send her a quick smile, which she returns before going back for the clothing with Simon. I go back focusing on Clary placing a quick kiss on her forehead before leaning into Jon to let him know what's going on, "Jon her left knee seems to be dislocated."

"Oh God. Okay well we have to put it back in place, can you help me straighten her leg?" Jon asks me with a worried look in his eyes.

I nod looking down to Clary who looks nervous and scared about what we're talking about. Jon seems to catch onto my thoughts because gets down to Clary's level saying, "Rissa I'm going to need your help okay; Jace says your knee has been dislocated and we need to put it back."

Clary begins to cry and it breaks my heart to see her like this, "Jon it hurts so bad please put it back in place."

I feel tears run down my face, I swipe them away before Clary can see because I don't want to frighten her anymore then she already is; I move down to the base of her leg, "Clary can you straighten your leg with me to pop your knee back into place."

She looks at me shaking her head, "Jace I can't...can you do it for me?"

"Clary I need you to straighten the top while I straighten the bottom, and once you straighten your leg the pain will stop I promise." I tell her.

"Rissa take my hand and squeeze," Jon says trying to stay calm for Clary's sake.

Clary nods taking Jon's hand while keeping eye contact with me; I nod to her, "I've got you Clary trust me."

"Ah!" She shouts as she straightens her leg and her knee pops back into place. Jon kisses her forehead, "you did good Rissa, you did really good" Jon says to her while I make way back up towards Clary's head giving her a smile. I pat Jon on the shoulder while leaning down to give Clary a quick peck, "Izzy's bringing your clothes then we'll get you dressed and take you back to the house."

"Thank you Jace, I really appreciate all of this...everything," she says taking my hand bringing it to her lips to place a soft kiss to my knuckles.

Clary POV

Now that my knee has been put back in place the pain isn't as excruciating, which I'm thankful for because that pain was the worst thing I've ever felt so far in my life. I smile at both Jon and Jace being so thankful for all their help and support through this, as Jace comes closer I take his hand placing a kiss to it. I look up seeing Izzy approaching with Si trailing behind looking guilt ridden, "Si come here it's not your fault, so please don't blame yourself."

"Clare I feel responsible it was my dare that caused this," he says. Iz rubs Si's back trying to reassure him that it was simply a freak accident, I smile up at him to show that I'm fine.

Once Iz hands over my clothes Jace helps me get dressed which takes a bit of time as I try not to move my leg to much. After I'm dressed Jace reaches down and picks me up walking us back to the house with me in his arms; I snuggle in closer glad to be in his arms as I feel safe there. I wrap my arms around Jace's neck feeling him place a kiss to each of my forearms before placing a kiss to my forehead. We reach the house and Jace heads for my bedroom but I tell him, "no Jace I want to go to the living room let's all hangout there it's still early." Jace looks at me and nods turning around making his way to the living room sitting us down on the couch with me on his lap. The rest of the group slowly filter into the room Iz and Si come and sit next to us with Alec on the loveseat a few feet away. Jon comes in a few minutes later stopping front of us with a first aid kit.

"Jon, I'm okay I promise there's no need for the first aid kit," I say turning his way.

"I know you're okay Rissa, but we need to wrap your knee to help hold it in place and once the swelling goes down we'll work on exercises to strengthen the muscles to hold everything in place." Jon says to me while Jace helps hold me leg up for him to wrap it.

When Jon finishes with the tensor bandage I lean down wrapping my arms around his neck hugging him, "thank you for this Jon." He rubs my back and kisses me on the cheek before he goes to sit next to Alec. I look around and see everyone looking nervously at me then away I put a smile on my face and say, "guys I swear I'm okay...accidents happen." "Let's watch a movie or something to take all our minds off this."

"What do you guys think about watching the next Resident Evil movie we can have a marathon where we're here." Jon says trying to lighten the mood.

I nod positively with regards to the idea, "I think that sounds like fun why not make it like a slumber party with pj's as well as chips and drinks."

When I attempt to get up Jace wraps his arms around me, "where do you think you're going?" he asks

"To my room to change of course; now that my knee is wrapped up I think I can walk with some help," I respond.

"Clary I would prefer it if you would stay off you leg at least for tonight," he says.

Once I agree we all head to our rooms to change. Iz helps me get changed so that I'm ready for when Jace returns to take me back to the living from for the movie; even though everyone especially Jace are being super protective maybe even a little over protective I can't believe but feel loved. Once I'm finished changing I smile at Iz pulling her into a hug, "thanks for being such a great friend Iz...I honestly don't know what I would do without you in my life."

Iz hugs me back and I can hear her lightly sniffle before she says, "Clare I don't know what I'd do without you either; your more then just my best friend you're like the sister I never had but always wanted."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter...feel free to let me know your thoughts whether they are positive or negative.**

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Want to start off first by saying sorry that I don't have an updating schedule...I try to update every couple of days but that ****doesn't always happen.**

**Also I want to thank everyone who reads the story I am really enjoying writing and thanks for a the kind words...**

**I do not own TMI**

* * *

Chapter 11

Clary POV

Jace comes to the door with a quick knock, "You two ready?" he says while opening the door and walking in.

"Jace...you could at least wait for a response before entering." I say while Iz just shakes her head.

Jace walks up to us giving me quick peck before picking me up again bridal style saying, "come on ladies it's movie time." I look over a Iz who is smirking at us while, "What is that look for Iz?" I ask.

"Oh nothing really...just that you two look adorable." She says making me instantly blush.

When we return to the living room Jace walks over to the couch setting me down quickly before heading off to the kitchen for chips and drinks with Jon and Alec right behind him; while Si heads to get blankets for everyone. When the guys come back into the room Jace comes over to sit next to me turning me so that my legs lay across his and covering us with a blanket. Once everyone is ready Jon starts Resident Evil: Apocalypse, I start to cringe when the dying starts. Jace notices me trying to hide my eyes when the zombie dogs, so he pulls over setting me on his lap allowing me to hide my face in his chest. I fall asleep in Jace's arms before the movie even ends, the last thing I remember before fully drifting off is Jace rubbing my back while whispering sweet nothings in my ear to help distract me.

The next morning I wake up surprised and slightly disappointed to find myself in my own bed with Iz asleep next to me. I roll onto my side missing the feel of Jace's arms around me keeping me close; even though, we just started our relationship I wish he was here next to me holding me to his chest. I shift as quietly as I can to the edge of the bed trying my best not to wake Iz but as soon as I sit up Iz mutters, "what are you doing?" I look over my shoulder at her saying, "I have to go to the bathroom, go back..." Before I finish my sentence Iz is up and around the bed next to me offering me her arm, "here Clare let me help you so you can avoid putting to much pressure on your knee."

We head to the washroom slowly taking our time, and I'm happy to find that it doesn't hurt to much to walk. Once I finish I decide to brush my teeth as well as run a brush through my hair. After leaving the washroom I decide to go get some breakfast rather then going back to bed. "Hey Iz if you want you can go back to bed, but I'm going to go get some breakfast."

"Nah, I'm already up so how about we both go get some food" she says offering me her arm again.

We each grab a bowl of cereal and some juice before heading for the living room to watch some tv and eat. When we walk in I see Jon asleep on the love seat with the tv playing in the background; I smile at Iz and put my finger to my lips. I put my bowl of cereal and glass of juice down on the coffee table before I slowly make my way to Jon. I sit down next to him pulling the blanket up to his shoulders and leaning over to press and kiss to his cheek; looking at Jon I smile and think how lucky I am to have someone like him as my brother. Just as I start to get up Jon opens his eyes and slowly manages to focus, "Rissa how's your knee? How did you get out here?" I giggle at Jon's questions thinking he's so protective, "well Jon I walked that's how I got here silly and my knee is okay it doesn't hurt as much as yesterday." I say as Jon sits up pulling me into a hug.

"I'm glad to hear that Rissa, but please promise me you will take it easy and not over do it. Okay." he says.

I smile at his protectiveness, "okay Jon I will take it easy and rest."

He smiles at me pulling me to give me a quick kiss on the cheek then releases me, so I can head back to Iz on the couch to finally eat my breakfast.

Jace POV

When I wake up the next morning the first thing that comes to my mind is Clary's accident. I feel like I can hear Clary's screams all over again, which causes me to bolt up sitting straight up in a cold sweat. I know that she's safe but it still unnerves me, so I decide in order to reassure myself I'll just do a quick check on her. Once I'm dressed and showered I go to Clary's door but I don't want to wake her so I decide to just peek in hoping not to wake her. I scan the room and when my eyes land on the bed I see that it's empty, so I start running to find her worried that something might have happened with her knee.

"Clary...Clary!" I shout going room to room in search of her.

"Jace what's wrong?" she says just as I reach the living room.

As soon as my eyes land on her I immediately smile, "nothing was just a little worried when you weren't in your room; I thought maybe something happened with your knee." I say as I walk over kissing the top of her head. I walk over and sit down next to Jon, "so how's the knee by the way?" I ask Clary.

"It's good I can walk on it as long as I take my time," she tells me with a bright smile.

"That's great news Clary I'm really glad that your feeling better," I tell her catching a sly look shared between her and Izzy making me wonder what is going on in that pretty little head of hers. All of a sudden Clary stands up and starts walking over to me and when I make a move to stand Jon grabs my shoulder holding me in place. I look over giving him a questioning look but he shakes his head, "just watch Jace she's strong and capable." I nod knowing it's true so I watch as Clary slowly makes her way towards me. When she reaches me she puts both of her hands on my cheeks leaning in brushing her lips against mine, I pull her onto my lap wrapping my arms around her and deepening the kiss until I hear Jon clear his throat next to us.

"Hey Jace, how about you let my sister up for air," he says looking over at us.

"Sorry Jon, there's just something about your sister here that I just can't seem to get enough of," I reply placing a quick kiss on Clary's blushing cheek.

"So what should we do today?" Jon asks.

I consider different options quickly but with Clary's knee she probably won't feel up to much quite yet so I decide to surprise her with a beach picnic for just the two of us. "I don't know what everyone else feels like doing but Clary and I have plans this afternoon," I say while Clary asks, "What plans Jace?"

"I have a surprise planned for the two of us meet me on the beach at 1pm this afternoon and don't worry Jon it's completely innocent." I tell then while setting Clary down in my place, placing a chaste kiss to her forehead and head for the kitchen to prepare. As I exit the room I hear Izzy, "what was that about and what is he up too?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Jon and Clary respond in unison.


	12. Chapter 12

**First off I want to say sorry for not posting recently, the newest Black Dagger Brotherhood book came out so I have been MIA due to my love of that series. Thanks for all the love here I really appreciate it!**

**Without further delay here is the newest chapter**

* * *

Chapter 12

Clary's POV

Once I finish with my breakfast I take my dishes to the kitchen and then head back to the living room seeing that Si and Alec have joined Jon and Iz. "Morning guys, how's it going?"

"Morning Clare," Si says getting up to give me a hug before rejoining Iz on the couch.

"Morning Clary, how's the knee?" Alec asks.

"Feels a lot better today, as you can see I'm actually able to walk on it; thanks for asking." I reply with a smile coming to sit down on the couch with Iz and Si. "So what are you guys doing today?" I ask everyone.

Si looks over at me, "actually Clare I wanted to talk to you about using your car today if possible."

"Yea sure I don't see why not, because I'm not using it today but make sure my baby comes back in one piece." I say smirking at Si knowing he is an extremely serious driver.

Si rolls his eyes then turns to Iz, "want to go see a movie and grab some dinner Iz just you and I?"

"Of course Simon I would love to have a dinner and movie date with you," Iz replies leaning over to kiss Si but decides just to place a chaste kiss on his cheek when she sees Alec watching them. "Alec come on don't look at me like that you can trust me." Iz says while going over to sit next to Alec laying her head on his shoulder trying to suck up to him.

Alec looks over at his sister and after a few seconds rolls his eyes, "okay fine go have fun."

Iz jumps up kissing Alec on the cheek, "thanks Alec I love you." Alec turns red and we all smirk knowing how shy Alec is especially when it comes to showing emotions. As Iz and Si get up making their way out of the room I say, "hey Iz keys are on my dresser." "Thanks," they reply in unison.

After Iz and Si leave I turn to Jon and Alec, "so what about you two any plans?"

Jon looks at Alec who simply shrugs his shoulders, "nah we will probably just chill here maybe watch some movies." Jon says sharing a strange look on his face with Alec, which he nods at.

I look from one to the other trying figure out strange look they shared, "what was that about guys?" I ask.

"What are you talking about Rissa?" Jon asks in response while Alec stays quiet.

"Jon the look you and Alec shared that's what I'm talking about, please just be honest with me you know I love you no matter what," I reply hoping to get an actual answer this time.

Jon drops his head shaking his head and he looks up staring me straight in the eyes, "Rissa, please don't be mad the look I gave Alec was to make sure he's cool with staying around here." Jon says looking nervous.

"Jon, why would I be mad if you wanted to stick around here I'm not even going to..." I don't even finish my sentence as the pieces click into place and all I can do is stare at Jon. I decide in order to prevent myself from getting angry with Jon I simply get up heading for my room to change since it's almost time to meet Jace. As I leave the room I hear Jon call after me, but instead of turning around I simply keep walking and wondering to myself about trust. I pick out a nice halter top with a pair of khaki shorts putting on a pair of tennis shoes hoping that they will be better with my knee situation compared to sandals. I open the door finding Jon, standing on the other side with his hand raised to knock; I try to pass but Jon steps in front. "Jon move I have to go to meet Jace for our date."

"Rissa, please talk to me...I'm sorry if I upset you," he says.

As soon as the word upset leaves his mouth my eyes go wide and I internally start to shake and shout, "Your sorry if you upset me! How can you think I wouldn't be upset Jon...you basically just showed that you don't trust me!"

"Rissa, I trust you I swear I..." Jon starts but I interrupt, "no you don't because if you did you wouldn't feel like you and Alec have to stay around the house. Just be honest with me Jon, I know your worried that if nobody's here something will happen between Jace and I but don't lie to me." I say with tears in my eyes from anger.

Jon takes and step forward causing me to take a step back needing space between us. Jon hangs his head "Rissa, its not you who I don't trust and I don't want to feel this way but your my baby sister and I don't want Jace taking advantage."

"Jon, I appreciate how much you care but it takes two, so either way you don't trust me." I say sadly.

"I'm sorry Rissa...I'm trying I really am but Jace has a history with girls and I don't want you to be another notch on his bedpost." Jon says running a hand through his white blonde hair.

I look up and see the honesty in his eyes knowing that he is telling me the truth, "okay Jon I hear what your saying and I appreciate your honesty." I walk forward and place a kiss on Jon's cheek in appreciation for Jon finally being open with me.

Jon pulls me into a hug and whispers in my ear, "I'll try harder Rissa, I promise and I will even prove it right now because I'm gonna ask Alec if he wants to go to the gym in town that should give you about 2 hours on your own."

I pull back to look at Jon smiling, "thank you Jonny, I appreciate your trust and I'll prove we're worthy of your trust; now Jon I really have to go Jace is going to think I stood him up." I say looking towards the exit.

"I have one condition though which is you two do not go into any of the bedrooms while you're alone in the house okay." Jon says and I instantly nod. Jon pulls me into another quick hug and places a kiss to the top of my head before moving out of the way.

After about a slow ten minute walk I see Jace setting out a blanket on the private beach area just off the path from our cottage. I smile at the effort Jace is going to with this date especially when I see the picnic basket knowing that he must have made us lunch. When I reach the blanket I take a second to just stare at Jace before saying, "what do we have here?"

Jace looks up at me with pure joy in his eyes and I feel my heart skip a beat knowing that his amazing guy is all mine. "This is me showing you how much you mean to me. I know that we just started this relationship, but I want you to know something I have liked you for a while even though we used to fight and I would tease you I have always had feelings for you."

I smile at his words thinking back to past interactions and feeling the exact same way. "Deep down Jace I feel the same way. Now let's sit down and enjoy this wonderful meal that you so lovingly made for us."

Jace comes over to me placing a quick kiss to my lips and then kindly helps me to sit down in order to avoid hurting my knee. Once I have sat down Jace moves to unpack the basket making me a plate consisting of a tuna sandwich and some veggies while making a plate for himself as well. "This all looks amazing thanks for this."

"Your very welcome Clare bear, I hope the tuna is to your standards I know it's your favourite." he replies.

"Clare bear? Since when do you call me that? And the tuna is amazing thank you." I respond with a questioning look.

"Clare bear is my new nickname for you. It's meant to be a term of endearment given to you by me." Jace says taking my head in his and squeezing.

I blush at hearing that he wants to have his own nickname for me. I look over with a smile pulling our hands up and placing a kiss to his knuckles. We continue to eat have random conversations about ourselves in attempts to learn more about each other. Once we finish eating Jace starts packing everything up and helping me back to my feet stating that we should head back since it looks like rain is coming. We head back to the house hand in hand and joking around as well as making plans for the rest of summer. I open the door making my way to the kitchen to drop off the picnic basket then taking the blanket from Jace to put it in the washer since it is now covered in sand.

"Hey Clare bear, how do you feel about watching a movie since everyone else is gone out?" Jace asks.

"Sounds good to me as long as it isn't anything scary. I think I have had enough movies scaring me this weekend." I reply walking into the living room finding Jace going through the movie collection.

"Sure...how do you feel about watching 'The Avengers'? If not we can watch something else." Jace says looking back me.

"That sounds good to me especially because Thor is awesome and I love Chris Hemsworth." I say with a smirk.

Jace grabs at his heart with fake hurt, "oh Clare bear that hurts." Jace puts the movie in when he sits next to me on the couch he pulls me next to him wrapping his arm around my waist holding me to him pressing a kiss to my temple.

* * *

**I hoped you all liked this chapter...please review and let me know your thoughts**

**Thanks for all the love...will try to post again soon**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the reviews as well as follows and favourites I'm really glad so many people are enjoying this story.**

**Here is the newest chapter...I still own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Jace POV

As we're watching the movie I think back to our picnic date on the beach earlier and how much I enjoyed it and how for once I actually opened myself up; which is something I have been scared to do. For a long time I have felt like a shadow of the person I could be as if I wasn't really living but simply existing and then Clary happened. I have loved her since I first met her and now this relationship it's like I have finally come to life like she was something that I was missing and she woke me up. I smile at these thoughts of my happiness and love for her; I pull her closer and kiss her temple. Clary turns to look at me and I lean and kiss her smiling against her lips.

"What are you thinking Jace? I can see all these emotions on your face but can't figure them all out...is everything okay?" Clary asks looking nervous. I look at her with a smirk and answer her open and honestly, "I'm thinking about how beautiful you are and how lucky I am to have you in my life. Clary I need you to know something important which is that you make me want to be better person."

Clary turns reds as soon as I refer to her as beautiful since she has a hard time accepting compliments and she seems shocked by response. "Jace...you are an amazing guy and thank you for your sweet words," Clary tells me then kisses me before turning back to the movie.

I turn back to the movie seeing that it's at my favourite part which is when Tony Stark shows up to his tower where Loki is and continues to tell him that he's threatening him with simple facts. Clary jumps when Tony gets thrown through the window, "I always jump at that part even though I know he ends up okay," she tells me not taking her eyes off the tv.

I chuckle as watch Clary's facial expressions she reacts differently to everything that happens and it makes me smirk at the show of different emotions. She looks over at me with a questioning look but I shake my head saying, "nothing just love watching your facial expressions."

A little while later the movie ends and I realize Clary has been very quiet for a bit, so I decide to turn the tv off and take her back to her room. I pick her up to move to her room but as soon as I put her down on the bed she blinks open her eyes saying, "Jace...w-what's going on is the movie over?"

"Yea Clare-bear its over just go back to sleep," I say to her climbing into bed next to her and wrapping my arms around her. She looks up at me shaking her head saying no. "What's up Clare-bear?" I ask her wondering what's going through her head.

She stretches out of my hold saying, "we can't be in here Jace, I promised Jon that we wouldn't be alone in any of the bedrooms together."

I get up and out of the bed, "okay I will let you rest and just watch some more movies or something; sweet dreams." I lean down pressing a quick kiss to her lips silently closing the door and head back to the living room. I start flipping threw the tv channels but nothing peeks my interest, so I decide to bail on the tv idea in favour of going to my room to read my book.

Clary POV

I wake up hours later to find myself alone in my bed; at first I wonder how I got here but after a few seconds it starts to come back to me I remember the movie and then Jace being in my bed. I sit up instantly looking around nervously before remembering that I spoke to Jace telling him that we couldn't be in the same bedroom alone with the house empty because of my promise to Jon. I get up and head out of my room to see who all is in the house and where they all are. I hear voices in the kitchen so head off in that direction, when I walk in I see Jon cooking at the stove while Alec sits at the table talking to Jon about plans for when we all head home tomorrow. "Hey guys when did you guys get back?" I ask with a quick rub under my eyes.

"Oh hey there sleepy head how was your nap?" Jon asks with a smirk while I stick my tongue out at his smirk.

"Your so funny Jon, but it was nice especially getting to stretch out on the bed," I respond while coming to sit next to Alec. "So what are you making there?"

"Grilled cheese and some soup...you hungry Rissa? There's plenty of soup and tons of bread and cheese I don't mind adding to my list since I'm already making some for Alec too." Jon says.

"That would be great thanks Jon," I say smiling when I hear Jace say, "wow Jon boy that's so kind of you count me in too." I chuckle at Jon's expression when he spins around at the comment and seeing Jace come up behind me wrapping his arms around me and whispering, "have a nice rest Clare-bear?"

"Ya actually I did thanks for caring enough to take me back to my room instead of leaving me on the couch," I tell him catching Jon's wide eye look so I quickly add, "don't worry Jon, he left after tucking me in."

Jon nods smiling as he turns back to the stove. I go over to see if he needs any help but he declines the help simply asking me to set the table. We all sit down and eat talking about all of our different plans for the rest of summer vacation; after we all finish I offer to do the dishes while the guys head out back to kick the soccer ball around wanting to keep up with the practice so that they're ready for tryouts when school starts back up. When I finish I hear the front door open and yell out to Iz and Si knowing it must be them since they are the only ones who weren't already at the house.

"How was your day?" I ask them as soon as they enter the kitchen.

"Oh Clare it was so much fun, we went to the movies and had a lovely dinner." Iz replies smiling brightly while Si wraps his arm around her waist placing a kiss to her cheek. "How was your date with Jace?" Iz asks me looking from me to the guys outside before looking back to me.

"It was great Iz...amazing really first we had a wonderful picnic lunch on the beach that Jace made himself, then we came back to the house to watch a movie." I reply seeing Iz's smile at me.

Iz comes over to hug me which I return instantly, "I'm so happy that you guys had a great first date."

"Thanks Iz, I really appreciate that. How do you guys feel about having a game night tonight since my knee can't take another round of truth or dare and we each spent part of the day watching movies."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea, how about we the guys see if they'd like to join in?" Iz says making her way out to the backyard.

The guys instantly agree grabbing the ball and heading back inside. We throw around different board game ideas and end up choosing to play the game Taboo. We break off into two groups of three. Jace, Jon, and I make up one team while Alec, Iz, and Si make up the other. Once the game ends we all head off to our separate bedrooms saying our goodnights and that we will see each other in the morning. Jace walks me to my room, but before continuing onto his own he pulls me into his arms pushing me up against the wall kissing me passionately when we break apart we are both breathing heavily. Jace gives me another quick peck, "goodnight baby" he says walking to his room which I reciprocate while walking into my room.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter...I am hoping to update again this weekend.**

**Work has kept me busy and I am working on writing more chapters.**

**Let me know your thoughts...please review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing...it all belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Clary POV

One minute I enjoying a really nice dream where I'm travelling around Europe and the next I'm landing on the floor with a loud thump. Instantly I'm awake looking around trying to figure out how I landed on the floor since I normally don't roll around a lot in my sleep; when my eyes land on the bed I see that Iz has rolled her way into my spot. I look at the clock seeing that its 6am. I grab my pillow and decide to go sleep in Jon's room knowing that if I go to Jace's I'm going to end up in huge trouble even though it is a tempting thought. I silently open the door going over to the bed; when I start to climb into the bed Jon wakes up, "Rissa what's wrong? Why are you in here?"

"Iz is rolling in her sleep she just pushed me out of bed, so I was hoping I could stay here." I reply.

Jon lifts the covers for me, "come on in it's been a long time since we last shared a bed." Jon says smiling at me hugging me close.

I laugh and snuggle up to Jon where I fall back to sleep; when I wake up a little later I notice I'm alone in the bed. I decide its time to get up so I head for the kitchen to make myself some breakfast, I make a quick stop at my bedroom to get dressed then head for the kitchen. When I reach the kitchen I stop in the doorway shocked to find Jace at the stove, so I decide to quietly walk up and wrap my arms around his waist placing a kiss on his spine.

"Morning." Jace says.

"Morning, so what are you making?" I ask releasing him.

"Well my lovely redhead I'm making you breakfast, I hope you like waffles." Jace says looking over his shoulder smiling at me.

"Yum...I love waffles. Need any help?" I ask wanting to make myself useful.

"Can you set the table? Maybe get us each some juice if there is any." he says while I grab the plates and cups.

A few minutes later Jace brings a plate of waffles to the table setting it down in the centre before going to the fridge bringing with him some berries and whipped cream. I take a waffle adding come whip cream and berries with just a little bit syrup on top and after my first bit I can't help but smile at how delicious the food tastes. "Jace these are amazing thanks for this."

"I'm glad you like them your brother told me they were your favourite breakfast food." Jace says with a slight smirk.

"Ya they are...have you been asking Jon about me?" I ask him.

Jace turns a light shade of red and rubs the back of his neck, which I'm learning is his nervous habit that is absolutely adorable. "Clare-bear yes I have ask Jon some questions I like surprising you. I like seeing your eyes light up when I do something you don't expect." Jace says taking my hand placing a kiss to my knuckles, "please don't be mad with Jon for talking to me and telling me some things about you...I swear its nothing bad and I will stop if you don't like it."

"Jace, I'm not mad that you have been talking to Jon about me, but I want you to know that you can talk to me since it is me your asking about silly." When Jace goes to say something I hold up my hand and shake my head to continue on, "I love your surprises and I appreciate everything your putting into this relationship; however, maybe a little less Jon involvement." I look up into his eyes watching all his emotions pass over his face until leans over and kisses me. Jace pulls back with his cocky little smirk just watching me, "okay Clare-bear no more Jon, I will try to distance our relationship from my friendship with Jon."

"Jace that's not what I mean, all I'm saying is that I want us to be open with each other and that if we have questions we feel free enough to talk to the other person." I tell him.

"Your right I should go to you with my questions not your brother. So how about after we clean up our dishes we sit down and have a question and answer session in order to get to know each other better?" Jace says while gathering our dishes and heading towards the sink where I join him grabbing the dish towel to dry.

After we finish the dishes I take Jace's hand leading him outside, so we can sit out in the sun on back deck. I look around realizing that ever since I woke up this morning the house has been quiet and the only person I've seen is Jace and start to wonder where everyone else is. "Jace any idea where everyone else is this morning?" I ask.

"They went out for breakfast, so that we could enjoy our own private breakfast it was actually Jon's idea he said something about having a rough morning." he says.

I start to laugh in memory of waking up on the floor of my bedroom this morning, "Iz pushed me out of bed this morning so I went to sleep in Jon's room since he sleeps like a rock and doesn't roll around."

"Wow my sister is so kind; well just so you know not all of us Lightwood's are like that I for one wouldn't have tossed you out of bed I would have probably cuddled you closer." Jace tells me with a smirk.

"Sounds like fun maybe we can try it sometime," I says with a wink before continuing on, "however, were getting off track...what would you like to know about me Jacey."

"Jacey really?" he asks while I laugh.

"Well I thought you should get a nickname since you keep calling me Clare-bear," I say smirking, "which by the way is starting to grow on me."

"Fair enough Clare-bear...so lets start with something easy, what's your favourite colour?" Jace asks taking my hand in his and giving it a light squeeze.

"Blue but more specifically a nice sky blue. How about you what's yours?" I ask.

"Don't laugh even though I tend to stick with white and grey for my clothing, but my actual favourite colour is green just like your beautiful eyes." he says smiling brightly at me and I can't help but grin back at him.

After what seems like hours of back and forth questions I'm surprised at how much closer I feel to him; I mean before today I didn't know so many of Jace's favourites such as: colour, food, book, movie, sports, hobbies, and so much more. "Thank you for this Jace this was a great idea, I really appreciate your openness and honesty." I say leaning over and resting my head on his shoulder. All of a sudden I hear Jon, "Rissa...Jace! Guys where are you?" "Outside! Why?" I yell back as I get up and head inside in search of him.

"Rissa why haven't you been answering your phone? I have been calling for the last 20 minutes and before that mom tried." Jon says with what looks like tears in his eyes which instantly stops me in my tracks, "Jon what's wrong?" I ask feeling Jace come up behind me.

"Rissa, somethings happened..." I interrupt before he can continue, "what's happened Jon...what's going on please talk to me."

"It's dad...Rissa he's had a heart attack. Mom's at the hospital with him right now. We need to go right away," Jon says, while Jace hugs me close and I instantly burst into tears. Jon presses a kiss to my cheek and says, "Rissa we have to go now Jace can come with us, but we have to go your dad's princess he's going to want to see you when he wakes up."

I know Jon's right but I can't seem to make myself move. I hug Jace close and cry into his chest as he rubs large circle on my back and places a kiss on my head. "I-I c-can't," I mumble.

Jace or Jon must have heard me because all of a sudden Jace is walking out to the car with me in his arms with Jon opening the door to the backseat before jumping into the drivers seat and gunning it out of the driveway. The entire trip all that keeps going through my head is memories of me and my dad, Jon's right I'm a daddy's girl I always have been which makes this even scarier. "J-J Jon is he...is he going to be...o-okay? P-please tell m-me he's going to...going to be...f-fine." I say bursting into tears again.

"Clare-bear, breathe for me baby...please breathe." Jace says hugging me and whispering sweet words into my hair.

"Rissa, I'm sorry but I don't have all the information...just that mom called me saying that dad was in the hospital and that we need to get there immediately. I'm sure once we get there mom will be able to tell us more." Jon says, but I can hear the fear in his voice and know that he's just as scared as I am.

We get to the hospital and I have to gulp down a couple breaths of air before I can bring myself to get out of the car. When I get out of the car I take Jace's hand squeezing it then I grab Jon in a tight hug I whisper into his shirt, "I'm s-scared Jon."

"It's okay to be scared Rissa, but I'm here and so is Jace; plus mom's inside and the rest of the gang are either already here or their going to be very soon." I take a deep breath and nod as we make our way into the hospital. When we enter the hospital Jon stops and turns to me, "Rissa you wait here with Jace while I go find mom and get an update about what's going on," he says to me while wiping away the tear running down my cheeks.

"N-no...no Jon w-we stay together," before he can say anything I shake my head, "please don't leave me Jon."

"Clary...Jonathan..." I look up and see my mother running towards us which causes me to breakdown again seeing my mom with tears in her eyes breaks my heart.

"How is he mom?" Jon asks while I ask, "is he going to be okay?"

Jon pulls mom to him while Jace wraps his arms around me holding me tight. I look up and give him the best smile I can manage when our eyes meet. Jace places a kiss on my forehead and whispers, "I'm here for you Clare-bear." A tear slips down down my cheek and Jace wipes it away giving me another kiss this time on my cheek where the tear slid down, and I mouth thank you before turning back to my mom. I notice her watching Jace and I with a questioning look which cause me to blush slightly but then a focus on the issue at hand.

"M-mom how...how is he? I-Is he going to be o-okay? Please...please talk to me." I say trying to be strong but feel my strength slowly slip away. My mom lets go of Jon making her way over to me; when she reaches me Jace lets go and I hug my mom tight feeling the tears slipping down my cheeks again.

"Baby...please don't cry, b-but I'm not sure yet." "What do you mean?" I interrupt before she can continue. My mom releases me but continues to hold my hand while also taking Jon's, "I'm waiting on an update from the doctor your father was rushed into surgery once he became stable they're performing a double bi-pass surgery to clear away the blockages."

* * *

**Hope you all liked the newest chapter...until next time thanks for reading.**

**Let me know your thoughts...please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**TMI belongs to Cassandra Clare**

* * *

Clary POV

I start to shake as soon as my mom says surgery, I feel as if I can't catch my breath and the next thing is know my knees go weak with everything going black. I wake up some time later in Jace's arms with him holding me tight to him and Jon sitting next to us looking nervous. I look around trying to spot my mom but can't find her so I reach for Jon, "any news?" I ask.

"Rissa, your awake and you seriously need to stop scaring us." Jon says squeezing my hand with a slight smile.

"I'm sorry Jon, I didn't mean to scare you guys...I love you guys," I reply while Jace kisses my forehead. "So Jon, how's dad? Is he out of surgery? Is he going to be okay?" I ask looking Jon straight in the eye. I watch as Jon takes a deep breath which makes me extremely nervous.

"Come here Rissa," he says so I immediately give Jace a quick peck before getting up and move to sit with Jon.

"Jonny, talk to me...what's going on?" I ask looking from Jon to Jace hoping I learn something from their faces.

Jon looks to Jace then back to me taking my hands and pulling me to my feet, "Rissa let's go somewhere a little more private to talk maybe even find mom."

I instantly start getting nervous when Jon wants to talk alone, but I know it's the only way he'll tell me anything especially since he's a very private person when it comes to family business and feelings. We walk into one of the rooms and I look at Jon, "what are we doing in here" I whisper to him not wanting to bother any patients that might be in the room.

"Clary is that you...how are you feeling?" my mom asks walking out from behind a curtain and pulling me into a quick hug.

"Mom how's dad? Any news...why won't anyone tell my anything." I ask nervously.

"P-Princess..." I hear my dad say softly and I burst into tears knowing that without Jon there holding me I would be on the floor. I look from my mom to Jon noticing them both with tears in their eyes and my mom nodding, "baby he's going to be okay the surgery went extremely well."

I burst through the curtain to find my dad hooked up to a bunch of tubes and monitors I let out a soft whimper wiping away my tears, "d-daddy...oh d-daddy" I whisper sitting down at his bedside. I take his hand a give it a light squeeze.

"Oh princess don't cry, please don't cry I'm going to be just fine," he says squeezing my hand. "So what's this I hear about you collapsing in the hall?"

I smile at the memory of waking up in Jace's arms, "you scared me...I t-thought I was going to lose you." I tell him.

"I'm not going anywhere Clarissa, please don't you worry about me." I stand up giving him a quick kiss on his cheek and whisper, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too princess." he replies giving me a smile which I immediately return.

When I look up I seem my mom and Jon coming up to dad's bed, my mom wraps me in a hug and Jon takes dad's hand giving it a squeeze while saying, "d-dad I'm really glad your okay, you had us so worried."

"I'm sorry son, it wasn't my intention to scare any of you and in truth it wasn't my choice." dad says with a smirk.

"Jonathan, could you please take your sister home after visiting hours and then you guys can come back tomorrow and maybe bring a bag with changes of clothes for your father and I," Jocelyn says giving me a squeeze to keep from protesting while Jon nods.

"Sure thing mom, we would be happy too. So dad any ideas how long you have to stay in here?" Jon asks looking back at our father Valentine.

"Not to sure son, we will have to see what the doctors say." Valentine answers. "Clarissa, I heard a cute little story earlier about Jace hugging and kissing you out in the hall; anything I should know about?" he asks turning towards me.

Jon starts coughing most likely trying to hide his laughter, which causes me to blush as well as let out a soft laugh. I look back to my dad to see him staring at me, but when he catches me looking at him he smirks then looks to my mom then Jon who I catch gives him an almost unnoticeable nod. "Jon!" I shout.

"Clarissa my dear did you honestly think you could hide something like this from me?" my dad asks with a soft smirk.

"Okay...fine...I was going to tell you, but I didn't want to overwhelm you with everything else that has happened today. So daddy don't be mad but Jace and I recently decided to try having a relationship," I tell him hoping that he doesn't get mad since it tends to be extremely protective.

"Come here princess," he says pulling me into a light hug and pressing a kiss to my cheek which makes me smile, "I love you Clarissa, and as long as your happy I'm happy but I would like for you to bring your boyfriend here for a moment please."

"Daddy, please no...Jon already given Jace the serious talk, so you don't have to worry" I start, "Clarissa, I'm not going to be mean I just want to talk with him please." I know there's no changing his mind so I head out to the hall to get Jace.

Jace POV

I know that Mr. Morgenstern, is going to be okay seeing as a couple of hours ago the doctor came out to speak with Mrs. Morgenstern and Jonathon. They were so happy to hear that the surgery went well and that he was resting in a recovery room; it was just unfortunate that my lovely Clare-bear was passed out in my arms from all the stress. After talking with the doctor Mrs. Morgenstern, went to sit with her husband while Jon came back to sit in the chair next to me. "Hey Jon, I glad to hear that your dad's going to pull through."

"Thanks my man I really appreciate you being here; I honestly don't think either of us could do this without you especially her. Don't tell her I said this but you two are really good for each, you guys seem to balance each other; however, remember if you hurt her your dead meat." Jon says looking me right in the eye.

"Thanks Jon, I appreciate that and truthfully I wouldn't expect it any other way; I mean I would be the same way with Izzy...I actually had a similar conversation with Simon when him and Izzy started." I tell him.

We decide that when Clary comes around Jon's going to take her to see their dad, but not tell her kind of make it a surprise. After about 20 to 30 minutes Clary comes around asking if there's any news, so Jon kicks his plan into motion taking her into her father's room. I decided to stay in the hall because I don't want to overwhelm Mr. Morgenstern with to many visitors, plus he's extremely protective of his daughter and after the way his wife looked at Clary and I earlier there's no doubt in my mind that she knows were dating. And most likely if she knows it's highly unlikely that Mr. Morgenstern won't find out, which means serious talks between him and I once he's feeling better. I decide to take a walk to get some fresh air as I'm walking back to my chair I see Clary coming out of her father's room. When she looks in my direction she looks a little nervous, but puts on a smile and heads in my direction. "Hey Clare-bear, how's everything with your dad?" I ask pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"He's doing really good...he's awake and talking, that's actually why I'm out here." I give her a questioning look but before I can say anything she continues on, "he knows about us Jace, my mom told him and he wants to talk to you...I'm really sorry Jacey." she says and I can't help but smirk at the use of the nickname she's decided to give me.

"Clare-bear its okay I am more than willing to talk to your dad and he was going to find out eventually although I wish it wasn't so soon." I say to her pulling her into a hug hoping to help reassure her, because I know she's nervous.

She squeezes me tight mumbling something to herself before pulling back and saying, "well I guess we should get going before dad sends Jon out to make sure that we haven't disappeared or left."

I nod laughing at how nervous she is, "come on Clare-bear I'm sure it won't be all that bad, I mean Jon and I have been friends for years."

"Ya but I'm daddy's little princess as he occasionally likes to call me so he tends to be very protective; however, if you were a girl dating Jon you would have to deal with my mom because Jon's her baby." Clary says to me laughing and man I love her laugh.

I give her a smile, "come on baby we better get going" I say taking her hand and walking us towards her father's bedroom. When we walk into the run I see Jon waiting for us smiling, "almost thought you two decided to run; was just about to go looking for you guys."

"Jonathan stop picking on your sister, because you know this same thing will happen when you start dating some young girl." I hear Mrs. Morgenstern say and see Jon pale just a little bit so I go over and clap him on the shoulder in passing.

We walk through the curtain hand in hand and I am nervous as can be, but I try not to show it because I don't want Clary to freak out. I look from Clary to her parents nodding to each of them, "glad to hear everything went well Mr. Morgenstern you had everyone a little worried for a while there." I say trying to be as polite as possible.

"Thank you Jace, and please call me Valentine also thanks for staying with my family and watching over my little princess; which leads us into why I asked for you to join us in here." he responds.

"Please daddy is there anyway you could just skip this conversation, you know I love how much you love me but this really isn't necessary." Clary says giving her dad the puppy dog eyes.

"Clarissa normally your cute little puppy dog eyes look would melt my heart and get you exactly what you want; unfortunately today isn't your day princess. So Jace I would like to ask you some questions if you wouldn't mind it's nothing bad, but I recently learned that you and my daughter have started a relationship." Valentine says.

"Yes sir I have recently begun a relationship with your lovely daughter and I'm more than willing to answer any questions you may have regarding said relationship." I say giving Clary's hand a light squeeze and a smile.

"Jace I would like to know what your intentions are towards my daughter? Also I would like to make myself clear when I say that I know about your past discretions with girls and that I will not allow my daughter to be a notch on your bedpost."

"Sir I adore your daughter and I don't want her to be just another notch on my bedpost, I'm not proud of my past with women but unfortunately I can't undo what I have previously done all that I can do is make smarter choices in the future. With regards to my intentions for Clary, I would like to make her happy and make all her dreams come true; yes I realize that probably sounds ridiculous but its the honest truth I never want to see her upset, sad or hurt because she deserves only the best." I look Valentine in the eye the entire time. I see Mrs. Morgenstern swiping at her eyes as she moves closer to her husband when she reaches his bedside she bends down and whispers something to him that I'm unable to pick up, so I simply stand next to Clary waiting for her father's response.

"Thank you for your honesty Jace I truly appreciate it as does my wife. Our children are our pride and joy as I'm sure your parents feel the same way regarding you and your siblings. I wish you both the best but remember that I will be watching and one wrong move and I will put an end to this relationship."

"Thank you sir." I say while Clary runs over hugging her father and saying, "thank you daddy, I love you."

"I love you too princess, now you two best go find Jonathan and head home I will see you tomorrow; hopefully I won't be in this place for long."

Jonathan comes back in and we all say our goodbyes before heading out. I shake both Mr. & Mrs. Morgenstern's hands before walking out with Clary and Jonathan. We head to the car and decide to pick up some dinner on our way back to the city. On the drive home I say to Clary and Jon, "well that went better then I expected." They nod in response and I kiss Clary smiling the entire time knowing in my heart that I love this girl more then I have loved anyone else in my entire life.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this new chapter.**

**Please review and or comment I would to know your thoughts**

**Until next time**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope everyone is enjoying this story...here is the newest chapter**

**I own nothing it belongs to Cassandra Clare**

**Falling Fast: Avril Lavigne**

* * *

Chapter 16

Clary POV

I give my parents each a hug and a kiss before walking out of my father's room with Jonathan and Jace. I still can't believe that Jace's talk went with my father went as well as it did; I mean I never thought my father would approve of me dating Jace let alone dating anyone. I smile remembering all the sweet words Jace told my father regarding what he wants out of this relationship, his words actually helped to reassure me because I was slightly worried about some of the whys seeing as this is my first real relationship. Hearing that Jace say that he wants to make me happy and make all my dreams come true was beautiful and then when he continue with saying that he never wants to see me upset, sad, or hurt I was literally blown away growing up I never thought of Jace as the sweet and caring type. We stop off to pick up some take out from Taki's on the way home, when we are pulling up to our house I see Alec, Iz, and Si sitting on our front porch. We get out of the car and Iz comes running over to me pulling me into a hug, "Oh Clare, I'm sorry about your dad how is he doing?" I hug Iz tight and let out a little sniffle, "Thanks Iz, I really appreciate you and the guys being here. He's okay, when we left he was awake and talking. The doctor says he should be fine and able to come home in the next couple of days."

"That's great news Clare, I'm glad the surgery went well and that your dad is doing good." Iz says letting me go but keeping her arm around my shoulders as we head towards the house.

"Your amazing Iz, I couldn't ask for a better best friend." I tell her as we walk.

We meet up with everyone in the kitchen the guys are setting out the food around the table as if we were having a buffet. Once we all have our plates full we all making our way to the dinning room so we can sit down and eat together. When we sit down I look around feeling loved seeing all the people around, before I can say anything Jon speaks up, "hey guys I just wanted to say thanks for being here I really appreciate and I'm sure Rissa feels the same way." I nod and say, "it's really nice of you all to be here for moral support."

"No problem guys that's what friends are for," Alec says while everyone else nods their agreements.

Jace leans over to me placing a chaste kiss on my cheek and whispering in my ear, "I'm really glad I could be here for you Clare-bear and I'm glad everything with your dad went well."

I smile at his words and whisper to him, "I'm happy you could be there too and I'm glad the stuff with my father went well."

"Whisperings rude you two...care to share your conversation?" Iz says smirking at us and I instantly blush.

Jace laughs saying, "I was just telling Clary that I was happy I could be there for her and that I was glad everything with her dad went well. By the way I'm glad I could be there for you too Jon and I'm glad your dad's going to be okay."

"Thanks my man, I appreciate you being there for me and Rissa especially her because I honestly don't think she would have been as strong as she was. No offence Rissa, I just mean that I was busy trying to keep mom calm and in good spirits so I wasn't really helpful keeping you calm." Jon says.

"I understand Jonny and I appreciate everything you did there especially with mom I wouldn't have been able to do what you did for her seeing as we aren't as close and you and her." I tell him taking his hand and giving it a light squeeze.

Once we all finish I collect everyones dishes and take them to the kitchen so I can give them a quick wash. I leave them to air dry in the drying rack and head back to the group, "so what's the plan guys?" I ask.

"You know I love hanging out with you all but I should probably head home to visit with my mom and my sister since I haven't seen them in the last couple of days." Si says giving Iz a quick kiss on the cheek and whispering something to her before he waves goodbye and heads for the door.

"We should probably go home too at least for a bit in order to visit with our parents and Max, but we can come back later if you two want?" Alec says standing up placing his hands on Iz and Jace's shoulders who both look sad about leaving.

I look at Jon giving him a questioning look to see what he thinks, "it's okay guys don't feel obligated to come back I think we're both pretty tired and will probably crash." Jon says while we walk the Lightwoods to the door.

"Thanks for coming guy and we'll probably see you guys at some point tomorrow." I say giving Alec and Iz a hug before making my way over to Jace, "thanks for everything today." I say going up on my tip toes to placing my lips on his for a quick kiss.

After a few seconds Jace pulls back whispering, "I can come back tonight if you want and I can come with you to the hospital tomorrow too if you want."

I smile up at Jace and say, "I don't think my father would like it if you stayed here especially when him and my mom aren't around, but if your free tomorrow I would like it if you came with me back to the hospital."

"You're probably right about the dad thing but if you want to talk feel free to call and I would love to come with you guys tomorrow just let me know the time and I'll be ready." Jace replies with a smirk.

I smile up at him before turning back to everyone seeing them staring at us, "what? Why are you all looking at us?" I ask blushing.

Iz starts to laugh and not long after Jon and Alec join in, "you two all so cute it's funny; oh and Clare, we're willing to come too if you guys want." Iz says before walking out the door with Alec and Jace following.

I look over at Jon, "you guys are hilarious you know that." I say to him heading to my room.

"Come on Rissa, you know you love us." Jon shouts after me.

I chuckle knowing it's true, we're a tight group and we always have each others backs and we are always there for each other. I walk into my room leaving the door open a crack as I make my way over to my bed grabbing my sketch book up of my night stand and flip to a blank page. I grab my Ipod and put it on shuffle as I begin sketching as one of my favourite songs comes on, so I start to sing along.

I woke up and saw the sun today

You came by without a warning

You put a smile on my face

I want that for every morning

What is it I'm feeling?

'Cause I can't let it go

If seeing is believing

Then I already know

I'm falling fast

I hope this lasts

I'm falling hard for you

I say "Let's take a chance"

Take it while we can

I know you feel it too

I'm falling fast

I'm falling fast

It doesn't matter what we do

You make everything seem brighter

I never knew I needed you

Like a sad song needs a sea of lighters

What is it I'm feeling?

'Cause I can't let is go

If seeing is believing

I already know

I'm falling fast God

I hope this lasts

'Cause I'm falling hard for you

I say "Let's take a chance"

Take it while we can

'Cause I know you feel it too

I'm falling fast

I'm falling fast

I hope you know

I hope it lasts

I'm falling hard, I'm falling fast

We can go, no holding back

I'm falling fast

I hope this lasts

I'm falling hard for you

I say "Let's take a chance"

Take it while we can

I know you feel it too

I'm falling fast

I'm falling fast

When the song ends I smile at the lyrics because they make me think of Jace; which seems strange since we just started dating but I realize I have known Jace all my life and even though we argued and fought he was always there looking out for me. Growing up Jon, Jace and Alec all look out for Iz and I never letting other kids pick on us even though Iz was tough enough to take care of herself. When I look down at my drawing I see Jace's face staring back at me and then I hear a creak outside my door. I instantly close my sketch book and slowly get up from my bed hoping to catch whoever is outside my door. I tip toe towards the door and swing it open finding Jon and Jace outside my door; the boys jump back surprised to find me at the door.

"Rissa, Clare-bear," they say at the same time with shocked expressions.

"Hi boys, why are you two lurking outside my door?" I ask trying to keep cool while silently hoping they didn't hear me singing.

"Nothing much, just chilling..." They say but I know they're lying.

I put my hands on my hips glaring at each of them saying, "boys you can't honestly think I believe you...you both suck at being secretive."

"I forgot my phone in the dinning room Jon let me back in to get it, but when I was leaving we heard something so we came to investigate. As we got closer we could tell that it was you singing; we didn't want to disturb you because you were singing so beautifully." Jace says causing me to drop my arms and wrap them around myself instead.

I blush and then whisper, "thanks although no one was meant to hear it."

"Why Rissa? You have a beautiful voice," Jon and Jace say while coming over to me. Jace wraps me in a hug while Jon squeezes my shoulder before walking away towards his bedroom.

"Clare-bear, why are you embarrassed that we heard you sing?" Jace asks pulling my head up to look into my eyes.

"I don't know maybe cause I thought I was alone..." I say not wanting to tell Jace it's because the song made me think of him and my feelings for him.

"Okay, if you don't want to tell me the truth that's fine, but I want you to know that you can always tell me anything Clare-bear you don't have to hide anything from me." Jace says pressing a kiss to my forehead as he goes to leave I grab his hand, "wait."

I take a few breaths trying to put it all my feelings into words without looking like a fool, "ummm...well it wasn't really anyone it was...was you I-I didn't want to hear."

"Clare-bear, why didn't you want me to hear you sing? You have a beautiful voice." Jace says looking up at me with a hurt expression.

"It's just that the song brought all these personal emotions out and I don't know how to handle it all right now...I'm new at this whole dating thing." I say blushing.

"Clare-bear, I don't want you to feel pressured by this relationship so if I'm coming on to strong just tell me and I will back off and try to take things slower."

I pull Jace towards my bed so that we can sit down and so I can relax and hopefully get my feelings out, "it's not that Jace, the issue for me is putting into words my feelings."

"I don't want to press you for something your not ready to give," Jace says which makes me smile knowing he's being completely honest and it actually helps me with what I want to say to him.

"Jace we have known each other for years and even though we have had an up and down relationship I know in my heart that no matter what was going on between us you would have my back and never let anything bad happen." When Jace goes to speak I cut him off, "wait let me get this out before I chicken out." When he nods I continue, "Jace I really like you and I'm starting to think it's not just that simple; I mean today would have been awful without you there I don't think I could have handled any of it if you weren't there. I can never thank you enough for that and I want you to know that I think I might love you." I immediately look away blushing embarrassed that I just said all that when I look back I see Jace staring at me.

Jace pulls me to him pressing his lips to mine and after a few minutes we break the kiss in order to breath and after a few minutes I see Jace still watching me with a heated look in his eyes. "Clare-bear, I love you more then I have ever loved anyone else in my life and yes our relationship through the years has been difficult and rough but deep down you have always held a special place in my heart."

I feel a tear slide down my cheek at his words, "I do...I do love you and that's why you hearing me singing embarrassed me, because I was thinking of you when I sang that song."

"You are truly amazing Clare-bear and I love that about you, but unfortunately I have to go we're supposed to be having a family night. I will see you tomorrow...any idea what time you guys are going to the hospital?"

"Not sure I will ask Jon later and then text you." I say walking Jace to the door giving him a kiss before he leaves. After Jace leaves I head back to my room to relax and think over the days events, I still can't believe that I told Jace that I love him but deep down I know its the honest truth.

* * *

**Feel free to let me know your thoughts on this chapter and the story as a whole I love reading reviews**

**Until next time :)**


End file.
